When Someone Won't Take No For An Answer
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Harry Potter - Crossover] [HPAUverse-YGOAUverse] [WSW Continuity] [Completed] You've seen stories when Yugi and the gang go to Hogwarts, right? Lets see another take on when they want to say no...
1. Day 1 : How to say no

"Bakura Ryou, age seventeen. You are hereby ordered to accompany us Ministry of Magic workers to the Domino City School of Wizardry. Failure to comply will result in us to bring you in by force."

A fiendish grin and a glint of an eye under a lock of snow-white hair. "I don't think so, mortal."

And there was screaming. And a lot of screaming. And then cue more screaming. And more screaming just for kicks.

Bakura walked past the group of sobbing Ministry Workers, a huge grin on his face. "My work here, is done." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

When Someone Won't Take No For An Answer

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

Day 1 : How To Say No...

* * *

"Another letter for you, Yugi."

"Thanks Grandpa," said Yugi as he looked at the thick parchment envelope and tossed it behind him. It passed through the other Yugi's head and the spirit of the Pharoah looked behind at the constantly growing pile of letters making up Yugi's letters.

"Who was it, aibou?" the other Yugi asked, sitting down and folding his arms.

Yugi shrugged as he shrugged on his school jacket. "Looks like some place with some weird animals on the crest with a H in the middle. Honestly, can't they take no for an answer?"

"Obviously they do not think the same way," remarked the other Yugi as he looked down at the letters. As immaterial as he was, he could not rummage through the waste bin to see who was the latest recipient of the letter. "It is a week before we have to meet up with Shaadi's assistant at the museum. I am sure that they will stop pestering us once we meet up with him."

"Hopefully," said Yugi. "It's good that we have time to spend before we head there. I don't know myself how this is going to turn out."

"Give it time," the other Yugi reassured Yugi. "Win or loose, neither of us will give up."

"Yeah, you're right." Yugi opened the door and the other Yugi vanished. "Later Grandpa!"

* * *

Ryou stifled a yawn as the class broke for their ten minute break. Yugi looked over at the somewhat red-eyed young man and asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Had to deal with some pesky Ministry officials," replied Ryou. "They couldn't take no for an answer."

"I wonder why they're so insistent on bringing us into a magic school," said Yugi, casting a glance down at Seto who was tapping at his laptop. "Has Kaiba-kun been approached as well?"

"Apparently yes, according to the large dent in his metal briefcase and the pile of broken wands inside it," remarked Ryou mischievously as he indicated the briefcase. Sure enough, despite the amount of punishment that the case took regularly knowing Seto's lifestyle, it sported a nice dent in the side that was oddly shaped like a head. "These wizards don't seem to work with normal Japanese government or otherwise Kaiba-kun would have been approached by officers of the law rather than men armed with sticks."

"I haven't delt with wizards directly yet," said Yugi as he set out his books for the next class. "They're sending me letters constantly though."

Ryou nodded as he reached into his pack and took out a chocolate covered Rice Ball. Unwrapping it, he smirked and said, "Bakura took care of those in a gleeful little bonfire. Feels good in the fall chill."

"If I didn't know any better, you're getting a bit evil there Ryou-kun," remarked Yugi dryly.

Ryou was about to respond when the bell rang, signifying the next class.

* * *

Jounouchi turned the corner of the school when he stopped short at the ball of dark energy that permeated the area. "Hmm... wonder who's involved?" he said, poking at the ball. He was not surprised when his hand emerged from the depths pointing at him.

"Jounouchi what's going on?" asked Anzu as she came up behind him. "Someone is in a Shadow Game?"

"Yeah. Looks serious this time around mainly because of the whole poke and see your finger poking you." Jounouchi demonstrated and Anzu sighed.

"Great. So either Ryou or Yugi are in there." The girl rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Lets wait this out."

Sure enough, moments later the shadows dissipated and a man dressed in an official looking set of robes fell to the ground, drooling at the mouth and babbling something about the Gerbils coming to get him. the other Yugi smirked before relinquishing control to Yugi. "Hi," he chirped as he stepped over the frothing man.

"So what's so bad that this guy needed a Punishment Game?" asked Jounouchi.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer," replied Yugi. "He's from that Magical Ministry that's been trying to get me and Ryou to attend their school. I think this is the first in a long string of wizards."

"More magic. Just what we don't need." sighed Jounouchi. Suddenly, there was a resounding clang in the courtyard and the sound of someone dropping to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Anzu, surprised.

Yugi smirked, a very the other Yugi expression. "That was Kaiba-kun dropping another wizard who tried to take him in by force."

"Metal Briefcase, 1, Wizards, 0," quipped Jounouchi as Kaiba marched into view while in process of snapping a handful of sticks in his hands. "Hey Kaiba! You finished with those Wizard Goons?"

Seto's eyes narrowed but he snorted. "I have no time to attend a school of theirs. And there's nothing I despise more than people trying to force their views down my throat."

"That makes three of us," declared Ryou as he marched into view. He was stuffing a knife down his pants pocket and trying to look innocent. "Bakura had to take care of another. He disappeared with a loud CRACK before we could remove anything precious."

"Just as well," replied Seto, folding his arms. "I took care of a man when he tried to take me in by force at my mansion. Last I saw, I removed his forefinger and stick via butcher knife and he came back the next day with a new finger and a new stick. That's where I got the dent in my briefcase."

"Can't you three reason with these people?" asked Anzu curiously as she toed the drooling man at her feet. "Killing them seems extreme."

"We're not killing them," replied Bakura, having taken control. The thief seemed very pleased with the fact. "Maim, torture, break those silly sticks of theirs to keep them helpless and a good old fashioned Shadow Game complete with driving people insane. But we haven't killed them yet. Besides, they can apparently re-grow limbs if removed."

Jounouchi threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. "You three are a bunch of complete sadists."

"Why thank you," said Bakura honestly as he relinquished control.

"Anzu is right though," said Yugi after a moment's thought. "We need to nip this at the source."

"Find their headquarters and burn, pillage and sack the whole area?" asked Seto sarcastically.

"Sounds like a plan," said Bakura sinisterly as he reasserted control before Ryou could say anything. "Pharaoh?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, my aibou has a point, and so do you, Kaiba," said the other Yugi having taken control. "We need to find these people and stop them at the source. Only then will they stop harassing us."

"Ah, and I thought you didn't have any guts to do something like that, Pharaoh," replied Bakura mockingly. Flashing violet eyes met the dark brown orbs of the thief but there was no reply of insults.

"We should get in contact with Malik," said the other Yugi as an afterthought. "He may too have been harassed by their ministry."

Seto harrumphed as he folded his arms. "I will be going back to class and avoid all of this nonsense. But if they threaten myself or Mokuba, you know my cell number, Mutou." Then Seto stalked off.

Bakura shrugged as he let Ryou take control as with the other Yugi to Yugi. Then the group headed inside for the next class.

* * *

"This is unacceptable," said a withered man dressed in a set of robes. Other men and women around the table nodded in agreement. "We all know the dangers of untrained magic. We have to get these unregistered wizards into a real school before they expose our world to the muggles."

"Minister Musashi is quite right," said a paunchy man dressed in pinstripe green robes and a bowler hat. "We must prevent these rogue wizards from performing their craft in front of normal people. Obliviators are working overtime without any rest."

Other mutters of accent were heard around the table. A fat German man spoke up in his thick accent. "What we have here is a failure to communicate," he said sagely. "When letters have failed, we have relied on people asking nicely. And then we sent in Aurors to take them in. Even that failed. I think we cannot get the point stressed enough."

"Quite right," said a man dressed in the warm clothing of Russia. "How is everything with the Ishitar boy?"

The Egyptian man shook his head. "No good. Malik Ishitar is surrounded by very powerful magic of their own doing, plus he has a group of loyal followers from his former GHOULS group that had not deserted after his defeat at the hands of Mutou Yugi. We have a crack team of aurors trying to break the protective charms that hides his location from us but it is slow going. It is very old and complex magic."

"I see." Minister Fudge folded his hands. "How many schools have sent their offers?"

"All available schools," said the minister from America. "Although many of them are reluctant to bring in a group of highly powerful individuals except for mainly Hogwarts."

"Albus Dumbledore is a rather eccentric man, spreading lies about the return of You-Know-Who." There was a collective shudder around the table.

"Well, we keep trying. Bring them in by force since normal overtures are not working." The Japanese man nodded to everyone and they filed out of the room. After a moment, he called out, "You can come out now Sugoroku."

Sugoroku Mutou walked out, the same smirk that was normally found on the other Yugi's face on his. "You're getting better," he said.

"As are you," said the Minister. "I suppose you came to tell me hands off on your grandson?"

"I would, but it wouldn't stop that group of cattle called Ministers," replied Sugoroku. "I just came to warn you that you may want to be out of the building by nine thirty. From an old friend to an old friend."

The Minister sighed. "Thank you for the warning." He looked at Sugoroku and quirked an eyebrow. "I know the power of your grandson and the people he surrounded himself with. They are all formidable in their own right. I cannot make a difference as it is a majority vote, but I am sure that they will come around once these young men and women sack the Ministry."

"It should be a sight to behold," replied Sugoroku. "I suggest taping it."

The man chuckled and sipped his tea. When he turned to bid the old game store keeper goodbye, Sugoroku was gone.

* * *

"Torches?"

"Check."

"Flares?"

"Check."

"Lighter fluid?"

"Check."

"Banner?"

"Check."

The other Yugi looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Just exactly WHY do we need the banner, Bakura?"

The thief smirked. "There's no sense in leaving the place ransacked without the trademark 'Bakura was here!' banner. Otherwise, someone else may take credit."

The other Yugi shrugged, not deeming to think of how the Tomb Robber's mind worked. "Matches?"

"Check."

"Firebombs?"

"Check."

"Anti-magic crystal?"

"Check."

"Where DID you get an anti-magic crystal anyhow?" asked the other Yugi after a moment.

"You'd be surprised what's being sold in jewellery stores," replied Bakura.

Seto fought the urge to snicker at the interplay between the two and said, "Could you both hurry up? It's almost nine and we need to get downtown soon."

"Are you sure you know where this place is?" asked Honda for the umpteenth time as he checked the equipment that he held. "I'm sure that us 'muggles' would like not to burn and sack a building that'll get us 10 to 20 instead of getting away scott free."

"Honda's right," replied Jounouchi as he checked the firebombs that he had constructed out of his dad's used beer bottles. "I may be up for a challenge, but I'm definitely not ready to go to prison."

"From what I got out of the last person who tried to bring us in, these wizards are too arrogant to ask the normal people for help," replied Seto as he checked his equipment as well. "I'm sure we can get away with this without any officials that we actually care about getting in the way."

"I'm just glad we left Anzu out of this," said the other Yugi as he packed in a firebomb. "She'd have a fit, wizards or no."

"So what's the plan?" asked Honda.

"The plan is to get in, grab everything pertaining to our existence and light a merry little bonfire in the middle of their ministry," replied Bakura, an evil glint of glee twinkling in his eyes.

"Everything is about fire for you huh?" replied Honda dryly.

"If you are going to burn, you have to burn RIGHT," shot back Bakura as he packed away a jar of curious blue powder into the bag.

* * *

"Here we are," said Bakura, gesturing to an alleyway with a phone booth standing next to a non-descript building. "C'mon, we haven't gotten all day."

The five crammed into the Phone Booth and Jounouchi grunted as he squeezed in. "A tight fit huh?"

"Now what?" asked Seto.

Bakura reached down and tapped four numbers and manoeuvred the handset off the machine. There was a ring and then a click. Then, a magically amplified voice sounded. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic of Japan. Please state who you are and what your purpose is here."

A simultaneous blink before Honda called out, "Jounouchi Katsuya, Hiroto Honda, Kaiba Seto, Bakura Ryou and Mutou Yugi on a Search, Pillage and Sacking Mission."

"Honda!" Yugi hissed in warning.

"Thank you. Please take your badges and wait for the lift to descend." There was a CHU-CHUNK sound as five badges spat themselves out of the coin slot and then the bottom of the Elevator sunk into the ground carrying the five.

With a giant heave, the five were able to move again as the elevator spaced out magically. Yugi looked at Bakura who was fastening his badge to his chest and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to wear that?"

"No sense breaking too many rules," replied Bakura as he affixed the badge reading Search, Pillage and Sacking Mission onto his chest.

"When in Rome I suppose," replied Jounouchi as he set his own pin on.

"These Wizards are sure of themselves," said Seto as the lift halted on the Records floor and the doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. "Huh. No one in sight."

"That's perfectly fine with us," replied Yugi. "Makes our job easier."

* * *

"I dunno if it's easier or harder to rob places like this, Honda," said Jounouchi as he cleared out the whole room of prophesies and books pertaining to anything Egyptian. "There's no alarms, no magical alarms that Bakura was able to discern... hell, we're home free!"

"Yeah, although it doesn't feel right stealing and then setting fire to the place," replied Honda.

"It's to keep them off our back," said Jounouchi. "What happens when they pull a Malik and use our friends against each other?"

"Guh," replied Honda as he finished shoving the books into his backpack. "That's all of them."

"Right." The pair jogged out into the main room where the others were waiting. Bakura was drawing a long ring of blue powder around the room and then set to work setting a crystal out of the way. "Took you two long enough," said Seto, folding his arms.

"It was a bit tough going, with all of those rabid prophesies in the way," replied Jounouchi in a snarky tone. "Lets get this over with."

"I'm done in here," said Bakura as he stood up. In the middle of the room was a pile of explosive materials and a long fuse trailed to the elevator being held open by Yugi. "Lets go, mortals."

As the five left, Bakura tossed out a lit match and the fuse caught fire.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore yawned and opened his morning paper. Raising an eyebrow at the headlines, he stifled a chuckle. The picture showed a group of panicking office wizards trying to put out a fire that was burning brilliant blue to no avail. The headline read, "Japanese Ministry of Magic Burning!"

A knock at his door made the elderly man look up. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a rather flustered Minerva McGonagall who was waving the same paper in panic. "Albus," she said worriedly, "This is terrible."

"Really? And I thought that it was the Japanese Ministry who had the problem," replied Albus, a merry twinkle in his eyes.

Minerva huffed. "Really Albus, you should know better than to support the hooligans who did this. And you didn't see page two. Egyptian Ministry of Magic suffering from the same fate!"

Albus turned the page and found the flames licking the inside of the mostly sand and clay ministry building. "At least there is less to burn," he said.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Minerva incredulously. "This is a disaster. Voldemort could..."

"Voldemort is NOT behind these events," replied Albus evenly, stopping Minerva in mid tirade. "This is the work of those young men and women whom the Confederation of Wizards are trying to bring in for using magic in muggle areas."

"You mean, those children whom you yourself sent a letter of greeting to and got no reply from? THOSE children?"

"Those YOUNG MEN and WOMEN," corrected Albus. "I was young once and I know exactly what they feel like. Unlike most of the Magical Society, I have every confidence that these young men and women can control their magic without any formal training."

"And might I remind you of the magical disturbances just two weeks ago when that Kaiba Corporation held their Battle City Tournament? To think that such strong and powerful magic is in the hands of young teens."

"Those teens overwhelmed and defeated an evil that would throw the whole world into chaos," said Albus getting up from his chair. "Do not worry Minerva. If they do come here, then I know what they are capable of, AND I have every intention of not getting in their way. Even if they burn down Hogwarts."

"ALBUS!"

"I have made up my mind," said Albus as he stroked awake Fawkes. "These are not evil children. If they were, the world would be under their heel by now. They know what they are doing and the powers that they are dealing with. And a building can be rebuilt, materials restructured. And they mean no ill intent. After all, it was the Confederation who provoked them by going after them with Aurors."

"I hope you're right, Albus. I certainly hope that you are right."

* * *

"Ah, nothing like sitting around the house and watching the TV." said Bakura contentedly.

"Although it ain't a TV," said Jounouchi as he munched on some popcorn.

"Close enough, mortal," replied Bakura flippantly as he adjusted the volume with some odd pink crystal. The screaming of people and panicked orders could be heard over the rather large round crystal.

"Blue Fire?" The other Yugi turned to Bakura, eyebrow cocked at the Tomb Robber. "I can't believe you still remember the mixture for Blue Fire."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Honda as he snagged a handful of popcorn.

"Blue Fire was used to light the way for builders of the cities and pyramids. It would burn for twenty days and twenty nights. Long enough to get quite a bit of the area done without having to relight it. And Bakura just lit up the Ministry with it."

"It's entertaining Pharoah," remarked Bakura casually as he tweaked the crystal in his hand. "You should try some arson."

"I would like to be known as the King of Games, not the King of Burning Down the House." was the other Yugi's short reply.

"You're no fun, even outside of a duel," remarked Bakura.

A light sounding knock at the door alerted the small group to attention. Even Seto who was tapping away at his laptop without rest looked up. Glances were exchanged and Bakura pulled out a knife while the other Yugi reached for a baseball bat that Jounouchi had provided for him in case of rabid Aurors.

Opening the door, Bakura blinked at the curious sight of an elderly man dressed in colorful robes. "Terribly sorry," he said in accented Japanese. "But do you mind giving me a moment of your time?"

Bakura looked the man over. His senses told him that the elderly man was a rather powerful force to be reckoned with. Not like those idiots down at the Ministry who couldn't find their asses with their hands. "Make one wrong move and I will remove your spleen," said Bakura in the most menacing voice he could muster. Then, the Tomb Robber let him in.

"Pleasant night really," said the elderly man who doffed his pointed wizards cap and removed his shoes. "Most wonderful for a bonfire." His eyes twinkled with grand amusement at the plight and the room relaxed.

"We can kind of guess what you're here for," said Seto in an attempt to sound as disarming as he could. "So get to the point all ready."

"Very well. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England."

"Pass," chorused the room.

"Please, hear me out. I mean no harm and would not force you to come. May I?" Yugi nodded and Dumbledore sat down. After peering into the crystal, he chuckled before taking a handful of popcorn and tossing one into his mouth. "Our world is one of magic. I admit it is not unlike yours, full of people who are sure of themselves. But there is a Dark Wizard who is rising up in the England area of the Wizarding World. The ministry was concerned with your magic and performance in front of muggles - non-wizarding people and decided to try and get you all into a magic school. Fortunately, or unfortunately for them, you declined."

"They didn't give us much of a choice coming at us armed," remarked Jounouchi as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're armed too," said Honda, gesturing towards the sleeves of his robe.

"Quite right, but I do not intend to use it." said Dumbledore. "All I ask is that you come to visit Hogwarts. Term has not yet begun and it is rather nice for a vacation this time of the year. Magical Folk can come and go as they please. I am unsure of your friends."

"We've all had experiences with magic," said Yugi as the other Yugi had switched control. "I'm sure we can get around anything that may mislead us to your school."

"Ah, very good." Albus pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and it unfurled to reveal a close up of the Scottish Highlands. A small town blinked on the map with a large castle. "This is a map of the area. Just keep it unfurled at all times when locating the town of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Otherwise, if you decide to fly or drive in, you will miss it completely."

"Hold on. How do we know that we can trust this map?" asked Bakura.

"You have my word. As such, I will leave you with this." Reaching into his robe, Albus pulled out his wand. It was a well used holly wand that seemed to glimmer despite it's age. "I can portkey back but if you decide to come, please come and return the wand within two days and you may stay at the school for as long as you wish. Even until the beginning of term."

Bakura took the slender piece of wood and smirked. "You know I can snap this at any time."

"Yes, but I have no intention of lying to you. And thus, you have no fear from me. Please think about it. You may stay, even if only for a week." Albus then bowed to the others, pulled out a stopwatch and clicked the top. He vanished with a pop.

A long silence. Then, Bakura spun the wand in his hand and stuffed it into his shirt. "Well?"

"ROAD TRIP!" exclaimed Jounouchi and Honda simultaneously.

"I am NOT funding the bill," remarked Seto dryly but he wore something close to a smirk on his face. "And the Blue Eyes White Jet won't hold all of us."

"You have a NORMAL plane, right?" asked Yugi.

Seto sighed as he put away his laptop. "I already sent an email to the office. Kaiba Craft Five will be ready by tomorrow at noon. Better get some sleep." With that, he stalked out of the house with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I think the mortal has the right idea," said Bakura after a moment and a stifled yawn. "I'm going to sleep rather than steal tonight." With that, he was gone too.

Yugi shrugged as he said, "Well, we might as well crash... huh?"

Jounouchi and Honda were already fast asleep on the couch, having fallen asleep when Albus had left and they made their proclamation. Yugi chuckled before lying down on the couch to keep them company.

And as the lights went out, the warm blue flames flickered in the crystal with the sound muted. In all save for the images of running and screaming wizards, it was a peaceful night.


	2. Day 2 : when you are poking

"He went that way!"

"Where'd he go?"

"Over there!"

"Gotcha you stupid brat!"

And then there was screaming once more.

"Master?"

"Just having my fun Rishid. I have to say though that England is a rather fun place to visit every so often." Eyes glinted mirthfully as Malik chuckled.

* * *

When Someone Won't Take No For An Answer

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling.

Day 2 : ...When You Are Poking...

* * *

"Jolly old England." Jounouchi coughed as he held his nose. "What the heck is with the air in here?"

"England suffered a lot of pollution of the air during the industrial era," remarked Kaiba as he seemed unaffected by the smell of the air. "I've had to come here to readjust the operations of Kaiba Corp England and I found to my disdain that England suffered a lot of heavy pollution during it's operation as a military company."

Anzu held her nose. "Ugh. I hope the air is a lot more cleaner where we're going."

Ryou shrugged. "I've visited here once or twice while me and my father were still traveling. It's not too bad here honestly once you get used to it."

Honda raised an eyebrow. "This speaking from experience or just the fact that you speak English with a British accent there Ryou?"

Ryou snorted and smirked, a very Bakura-like expression. "For your information I was taught how to speak here in England. And my accent isn't that bad especially when you speak English with a Japanese accent."

"That makes most of us barely able to speak any English," said Yugi as he hefted his large backpack. "Out of all of us, it's you, Anzu and Kaiba who can speak english."

"At least we don't need an interpreter," remarked Jounouchi as he swung his bag onto a cart. "Okay, where the heck is our hotel?"

"I didn't book a hotel," replied Kaiba. "Look over there. Someone is calling for us."

Yugi turned to see a sour-faced man with long greasy black hair holding up a sign. The sign read in Japanese Hiragana, "Mutou and Company." Beside him was a black haired woman with small glasses perched on her nose. She wore a red suit that reminded him of Pegasus' frilly outfits minus the frills. Gathering up his things, Yugi walked over and the woman looked down at him.

"Mutou Yugi I presume?" she asked in passable japanese.

"Yes," said Yugi.

The dark haired man looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Quite the group of people Dumbledore assembled," he remarked to the woman in English. Only Anzu, Kaiba and Ryou caught the sarcastic drawl in his voice.

Ryou cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, perhaps we could head out to where ever you're taking us?"

"Of course, this way," replied the woman, honestly happy to know that someone was able to speak English in the lot.

* * *

"Master?"

Malik sighed as he looked over at Rishid who hovered over his shoulder protectively. "It is all right, Rishid. And call me brother like I insist."

"Yes mast... er, I mean brother."

"There is something on your mind," said Malik as he let Rishid sit down across from him.

Rishid sighed and nodded. "I have growing concerns about those English Wizards who keep harassing us from time to time."

A faint smirk. "I DID set Egypt's' Ministry on fire."

Rishid coughed politely to avert a discussion of setting things on fire. He gave his younger brother an evil eye, the best imitation he could do of Isis' stern glare. "You have been hanging around the Tomb Robber too much," he said in the most stern voice he could manage.

Malik chuckled. "I'm afraid that I have had the larcenous streak even before I met Bakura."

Rishid shrugged. Then, he sat up straight. "Company."

"Wizards?" asked Malik.

"We ARE in a Wizarding Bar," remarked Rishid blandly as his fingers curled around the long hafted dagger concealed within his robes. Malik's fingers curled around a similarly made dagger. He didn't need the Millennium Rod to do his dirty work.

"Mr. Ishtar Malik and Mr. Ishtar Rishid?" asked a pleasant voice. Rishid released his dagger back into the sheath as he nodded politely at the man who sat down. "Remus Lupin."

"Ah, Mr. Lupin," said Malik, releasing his own hold on the dagger. "We were not expecting you for another few minutes."

Remus nodded. "I was a little early arriving."

Remus then called over the waitress and ordered two Firewhiskey and one Butterbeer which Malik promptly changed to a Firewhiskey. "I take it that you accepted our offer to visit the school?"

"Something like that," said Malik calmly as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey. Finding that he liked it, he took a longer drink.

"Master Malik insisted on it," said Rishid, obviously not pleased with the fact. "Although it is only a weeks stay, I am worried that those Ministry wizards of yours will try and arrest us."

"The ministry will not do anything of the sort," said Remus with a faint smirk to his expression. "Professor Dumbledore is quite a man to be reckoned with. He has made every precaution that the Ministry will not interfere with your visit."

"Very well," said Malik. One of the things that he had gleamed from using the Millennium Rod for such a long time was that he was able to read the truth behind expressions and words. And Remus Lupin was indeed speaking the truth. "Very well, when do we leave?"

* * *

"Nice. In a high gothic medieval sort of way," said Jounouchi. He got punched on the arm for his remark.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall as she pointed out the building before her. "Normally it repels all muggles in this area due to the wards. Also, muggle technology will not work due to the effect of magic on electrical circuits."

Honda leaned in and muttered, "You think Yugi is going to find a way around this?"

"I dunno," replied Jounouchi. "If anything, Kaiba will, despite his reluctance to admit that there's actually magic in the air."

Anzu snickered and Kaiba gave the pair a dirty glare. "If you two are done talking about me from behind my back, we're already moving up to the castle."

"Someone's touchy," remarked Honda.

Anzu smirked. "It's because you two keep suggesting that he'd die without his laptop."

"Workaholic I may be, but there's always room for throttling people," growled Kaiba. "It's not like I'm going to DIE being away from Kaiba Corp for a week."

"Touchy," repeated Honda as they crossed the threshold from the large double doors of Hogwarts.

Yugi scratched his head. "Does anyone feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Anzu.

"That tingling sensation," answered Ryou. "It's foreign magic."

Jounouchi suddenly sneezed. "Oh geez, my nose is acting up. I can practically smell the magic in this room. Gyah...CHOO!"

"EEW!" Anzu exclaimed, jumping back and brushing snot off her skirt. "That's gross." She dug into her purse and handed Jounouchi a hankerchief. "Take it. I won't need it back."

Jounouchi blew his nose loudly and Honda grimaced. "Well that's disgusting."

"If you three are quite finished with discussing the mediocre one's snot color, you'd notice we're climbing stairs," said Kaiba from the head of the group.

Ryou's eyes flicked from side to side, a slight mischievous grin on his face. Leaning into Yugi he said, "Later on, want to go and explore this place?"

"Sure," said Yugi with a similar smirk. "This place looks like it's full of surprises."

"Oh boy, the other Yugi and Bakura are conspiring," said Jounouchi.

"Jou, look again. That's Ryou and Yugi conspiring, not their darker halves," said Honda. "I think they've been together a bit too much considering they led the raid on the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

Anzu blinked. "What raid?"

The boys stiffened and even Kaiba let out an uncomfortable cough. It was Yugi who spoke up, although Snape and McGonagall who lead them upwards through the tower staircases had their attention. "Well, we kinda lit the Japanese Ministry on fire," said Yugi. "But it wasn't our fault!"

Anzu palmed her face. "I can't take you guys anywhere, can I?"

There was a short chuckle from Ryou who's hair had turned upwards for a moment.

Stopping at a portrait with a fat lady in a dress, McGonagall turned towards the group. "This will be your quarters for the remainder of your visit," she said, her tones crisp. "The password is _monoculous_ and will be your way in. Quarters are made up for you and your things have been brought up."

Giving the password, she led them into Gryffindor Tower.

Once in, Snape spoke. "While you are free to explore the castle, may I remind you that the classrooms are off-limits due to the professors preparing for the beginning of the year. Do not disturb them unless necessary." With that, he swept out of the room.

"Dinner is at six, " said McGonagall, "though you may wish to rest up from your long flight. Clap your hands twice to summon a house elf and they will escort you to the Great Hall." She then left as well.

Honda whistled as he looked around. "Nice place."

"A bit too red for my liking," remarked the other Yugi as he had taken control.

Jounouchi yawned and slumped onto the couch. "I'm gonna take some sleep when I can."

He was then out like a light.

Seto merely moved towards a table on the side of the room and unclasped his case. Opening it up, he picked up a Duel Disk from the inside and picked up his deck. "Get your duel disk out, Mutou," he snapped.

The other Yugi blinked. "Whatever for?"

Seto smirked. "If my company is going to deal with these barbarians, I may as well figure out how to get these things to work." The machines whirred to life for a split second before dying with a beep.

Bakura, who had taken control, sniggered at Seto slapping the side of his Duel Disk. "Foolish mortal," he said. "Magic by nature does not work with mechanics."

"Then what do you suggest? I didn't come all this way to be stuck playing Magic and Wizards by hand," snapped Seto.

Bakura grinned. "First, we'll need iron."

Anzu blinked, having watched the exchange. "Oh I get it. The old fairy stories."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Honda.

Anzu leaned against the table, feeling good about herself. "It's an old fairy story. Magic doesn't work against the insulating power of Cold Iron."

"Exactly," said Bakura. "And look." He tossed a knife at the wall and it bounced off with a loud CHINK.

Rapping his knuckles against the walls, the other Yugi smirked. "Stone. No iron or nickel in there."

"What you want to do, Kaiba, is to slap a small layer of iron onto your precious machines either inside or outside. That way, they'll be protected from magic." said Bakura, obviously amused at outsmarting Kaiba.

Seto blinked as he looked at the dead machine in his hands. "How do you know all this?"

"Kukukukuku!" laughed Bakura, an eerily scary laugh. "Kaiba, you always ask a lot of things. But lets put it this way; Cold Iron is what I used to get in and out of enchanted tombs."

The other Yugi startled at this but held his tongue. A shouting match could come later.

Seto snorted. "Fine. Then where can I get sheets of iron small enough to insulate the Duel Disk?"

Bakura dug into his pocket and threw Seto a few pieces of cold iron. "That's enough to place onto the disk. Just a shard in the right spot will insulate it from the effects of magic."

Seto looked through the pieces carefully before selecting one of the flat pieces. Opening the power source, he slipped it on top of the batteries before closing it. Clicking it on, the machine whirred to life as it slid into a playing position.

"It worked!" exclaimed Anzu and Honda even took notice from the girly magazine that he had found stuffed between the cushions of the couch.

"Well what do you know," said Seto with a smirk. "looks like science triumphs over magic any day." He then pulled out his cell phone, slipped another piece into the battery. His cell phone activated and he rang up a direct number. "Mokuba," he said. "Yes, I know it's late but I want you to send out the order to have small iron sheets being placed into the inner workings of all Kaiba Corp Technology. I know it'll make things heavier but it's needed. Yes, this is about the wizards. All right." Seto clicked off his cell phone. "Kaiba Corp is now working on getting everything insulated from magic." His grin turned fiendish. "The wizarding world is about to get pulled into the twenty first century kicking and screaming."

A long pause from the unreality of the scenario. And then Bakura spoke.

"I think I'm turned on."

"BAKURA!"

* * *

"Oh god, I'm glad I didn't sleep through dinner," said Jounouchi as he leaned back in his chair. "I can't eat another bite!"

"Better save room buddy cause the dessert just appeared," said Honda. He pushed a plate of fudge towards Jounouchi and the lanky teenager grinned, his expression lighting up.

"On second thought, dessert for everybody!"

Snape leaned over towards McGonagall and remarked, "And we're supposed to save THEM from the Dark Lord?" he remarked dryly.

McGonagall shrugged as she watched the group eat and joke around like a group of sixth or seventh year students. "Perhaps they do not need saving."

There was a tremendous belch and most of the professors jumped. Jounouchi was laughing hysterically as Bakura, who had deemed to be the belcher grinned and made that odd "kukuku" laugh of his. Anzu, the only girl in the group shook her head as Yugi continued to eat. Seto on the other hand had finished early and ignored his supper in favour of his technology.

"Poor boy," Sprout said from the other side of McGonagall. "He doesn't know that technology won't work in Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure he knows, he just doesn't care," said McGonagall. "Where is Albus at the moment?"

"Dealing with the aftermath of that bloody Wizengamot I'm sure," said Snape with a snort. "They should just lock Potter into a cell."

"Severus, that is not right," snapped McGonagall.

"Minny's right," said Sprout. "With the rivalry between houses, how much more if you're still dumping on the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"He's a bloody rule breaker and puts himself higher than anyone else," snapped Snape, half standing. "He's just like his bloody father."

"Severus, that's enough," said McGonagall with a scowl. "Harry is not his father."

"Prove it to me and perhaps I will reconsider it," growled Snape as he turned back towards his meal.

Suddenly Seto stood and said something to Yugi. Yugi got a grin on his face as he dug out his own disk and gave it to Seto.

"What are they doing now?" asked Snape, feeling bored at the whole baby-sitting scenario of theirs.

Seto's machine folded into a level playing area and he nodded before speaking to the others. Jounouchi jumped up with an eager expression which Seto smirked and retorted in his own language. Jounouchi had to be restrained before he clobbered his friend with the large piece of pie in his hands.

* * *

"There's only ONE place where we should test this," said Seto with a self confident smirk. "The Astronomy Tower."

"You and your heights," said Anzu with a shake of her head.

"I happen to like them," retorted Seto. "So, besides the mutt who wants to duel, are any of you up for the challenge?"

Yugi leaned back and said, "I would... if I wasn't so full I could burst."

Seto scowled. "Bakura?"

"None for me thanks," said Bakura with a shake of his head. "I'm overstuffed. Why not give the others a chance."

Anzu shook her head. "NO WAY! Kaiba would cream me in ten seconds!"

Seto growled. "I need someone to duel! HONDA! You're elected!"

Honda's fork stopped halfway into his mouth. "ME? Why me?"

"Because I have no interest in trouncing the mutt," growled Seto, earning a similar dog-like growl from Jounouchi. "So are you going to duel or not? I KNOW you have a deck."

"Most of my cards are with Jounouchi," said Honda but he reluctantly reached into his pocket. "I have a deck. I warn you, I'm not good at all."

Seto got a predatory look on his face. "That's all right. I just need a warm up."

Honda sighed. "Gee, I dunno if I should be happy or distressed."

* * *

"Is this all right?" asked Honda, holding out his disk as he slipped his deck into the case. The winds were blowing hard that night and you could see for miles around.

"It's perfectly fine," replied Seto as he activated his own disk. "Since I was so nice challenging you, you go first."

"Gee, thanks," Honda deadpanned.

"DUEL!"

Honda drew his card and placed it onto the field vertically. He then slipped two cards into the magic and trap zone. "Cypher Scouter in attack position! I then set two cards face down. Your move, Kaiba."

"Watch and learn!" exclaimed Seto, drawing his card. He then placed it into his hand and took another out from his hand. "I now activate Jar of Greed! Which allows me to draw two cards from my deck." He drew and added them before removing another card from his hand and sliding it into the magic zone. "I now activate White Dragon Decent! By offering a level four monster from my hand, I can special summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

The large mini-Blue Eyes appeared on the field as the warrior riding atop it brandished it's weapon. "Now attack the Cypher Scouter!"

The monster blown away as the Cypher Scouter caught the full force of the Gunge Lance attack. Honda grimaced as his life points dropped sharply. "I DID say I wasn't very good!"

"Quit stalling, I need to test this thoroughly," said Seto with a hint of a pleased smirk. "I end my turn."

"All right then. I play a magic card, Foolish Burial! It sends any monster from my deck to the graveyard!" Honda pulled out a card and slid it into the grave and shuffled his deck. "Now I activate Raise Dead! Which allows me to summon any monster from the grave. And I choose the one I just sent!"

Seto smirked. "Well well, you DO have some skills."

Honda grinned and slapped the card onto the field. "Meet Tyrant Dragon!"

A huge tan dragon appeared on the field and Seto nearly yelped in shock. "What in the world? You have a card that powerful in your deck?"

"Oh yeah! My sister gave it to me!" Honda grinned. "Tyrant Dragon, attack the Paladin of White Dragon!"

Seto shielded his face as the monster was blown away in a huge blast of fire. "I end my turn," added Honda.

Seto grimaced but drew. "You have a good move. But a singular good move isn't everything. I set one card in defence position and set another face down. That's all."

Honda drew and pointed at the face down. "Attack!"

The card flipped face up and Cyber Pod appeared onto the field. It beeped twice and exploded, taking the Tyrant Dragon with him.

"I summon X-Head Cannon and Blood Volus to the field." said Seto, summoning for the effect of the Pod.

"I summon Holy Elf in defence and chain this to the destruction of my Tyrant Dragon!" Honda revealed his face down card. "Deal with a Phantom! Now I summon Berserk Dead Dragon from my deck."

Seto had to wince, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough, Honda declared his attack and both his monsters were devastated by the Berserk Dead Dragon. Honda ended his turn and Seto looked up and smirked. "You DO have some skills. I'm impressed. But it all ends here!" With a flourish, he drew his card and activated his face down magic. "I now play Raise Dead to bring back my Paladin of White Dragon! Then, I sacrifice it to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck."

The huge silver-blue dragon appeared and Honda sweated. "I mean that much to you to be slapped by this? The attack strength of both our monsters are equal."

Seto smirked. "You do have skill, I'll say that. I'm surprised you haven't even participated in a formal duel until today. But it ends. I play Burst Stream of Destruction! Which wipes the field clear of your monsters!"

Honda shielded his face as the attack blasted his Berserk Dead Dragon and Holy Elf off the field. "And now, I fuse Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Looking up, Honda swallowed. "Oh hell."

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon loomed overhead, roaring loudly as Seto laughed before activating his face down Giant Growth which boosted it to nine thousand attack power. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack directly!"

Honda was nearly blown off the astronomy tower but caught himself. As his life dipped to zero, he grinned and stood up fully. "Good game, Kaiba. I should feel honoured that you finished me off with your most powerful dragon."

Seto's lips twitched as he looked around. No one had come up to witness their duel and thus see the twitch of his lips. Honda blinked, wide eyed. "You're smiling! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing really. Save for that an amateur duellist like yourself is man enough to admit defeat." Seto shut down his disk and slid the deck out of the holder. "You have rather powerful cards there, Honda. Where did you get them?"

"My family gave it to me," said Honda, holding up his own deck. "I come from a big family. Seven kids actually. I'm the youngest."

Seto looked at him oddly. "Seven children and we've never seen any of them?"

Honda sighed. "Yeah. My brothers and sisters are older than me and I don't get along with some of them. Most of them are in college and stuff. Ya know, this is the first time I spoke about them with anyone else. I come from a pretty stable home. Last birthday, before all of this magical insanity started up, they got together and gave me a deck. Everyone pitched in, giving me cards I could never afford on my own. Including these for Christmas."

Honda held up three cards and Seto snorted in an almost laugh. "Yu-Jyo, Unity and Judgment of the Pharoah?"

"Funny huh? They got my hair wrong." Honda slipped the cards back into his deck. "My eldest sister works for Industrial Illusions. Croquet is handling the business at the moment while Pegasus is recuperating. She said that he had them commissioned just for me."

"I thought that snake was dead?" exclaimed Seto in shock.

"Naw, he's not dead. He's living on Duelist Kingdom without any contact to the outside world save through Croquet. Extremely weak from his sudden eye surgery. Did you know that he's named Yugi as his successor?"

"You're kidding me!"

Honda shook his head. "No, I'm dead serious. My sister was Pegasus' secretary. She's in deep and knows that Yugi when he turns twenty one, is meant to assume the head of I2. Yugi I don't think was paying attention at all when Pegasus laid down his thoughts for the condition of the duel back in Duellist Kingdom. I was."

Seto snorted. "And here I was wondering how Industrial Illusions was churning out cards without the guidance of their CEO."

Honda smirked. "You know Kaiba, this is possibly the first time we actually had a decent conversation."

"You're the only SANE one in Yugi's little fan club," Seto said. "But you are easier to talk to than Yugi."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I know I hate it when Anzu goes all Friendship Speech in the most inappropriate times."

"I agree."

The pair watched the night sky as the clouds parted to reveal a wonderful spread of stars with the moon hanging in the distance.

Then, Honda looked at the grounds and blinked. "Hey... isn't that Malik and Rishid coming up the walk?"

Seto looked down and palmed his face. "Oh god. Not him too."

"I wonder what he did?"

Seto smirked. "Probably set the Egyptian Ministry of Magic on fire."


	3. Day 3 : the sleeping dragon

"Is it gone?"

"I think so..."

"No, wait, it's still here!"

"It's standing in the fire!"

"Merlin, it has a cleaver!"

Lots of screaming as a cackle could be heard. Then, Bakura walked into view as he tossed a large cleaver up and down in his hands.

"Foolish mortals, trying again and again," he remarked as he stepped over the Ministry wizards.

* * *

When Someone Won't Take No For An Answer

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling.

Day 3 : ... the sleeping dragon...

* * *

"I thought you said no one could get in here," demanded Bakura of Professor McGonagall.

The woman blinked curiously. "What ever do you mean?"

Bakura motioned behind him as a group of Ministry wizards lay twitching on the ground. "THAT is what I mean. How in Ra's name did they get in here?"

McGonagall sighed. "I'm afraid someone let them in the normal way; through the doors."

"Who would be stupid enough to let them in after we were promised safety?" griped Bakura.

"I'm afraid anyone can walk into Hogwarts with the exception of You-Know-Who."

"That Dark Wizard of yours again?" Bakura scoffed. "Whatever." Turning around, he yelled, "Hey! Malik! You wanna cause some trouble in town?"

There was a thudding of feet on the staircase as Malik rushed out, pulling on a lavender shirt. "I'm up for it," he said.

McGonagall looked at them in surprise. "You two cannot be serious," she said. "Going out when there are people all over trying to bring you in?"

The pair shared a fiendish grin. "That's what these are for," Bakura said, gesturing to his ring and Malik patted the pocket with his Millennium Rod. In all honesty, it was not his anymore, it was the Nameless Pharoah's. But Yugi had lent it to Malik and the teenager was glad to have it back if only for a little while.

McGonagall sighed. There was no stopping them.

* * *

"So what did you do to warrant a visit to Hogwarts?" asked Ryou as the pair wandered down the path towards Hogsmeade.

"Same old. Fought some wizards off, set the Egyptian Ministry of Magic on fire..."

"Blue Fire?"

"Yeah."

Ryou chuckled. "Good man. So, where to first?"

"How about that candy shop down on main?" said Malik. Ryou nodded, feeling the urge for some sweets.

They had gotten no more than five steps into town when a group of Ministry wizards marched up towards them. "Ryou Bakura of Domino City Japan and Malik Ishtar of Cairo Egypt. You are hereby ordered to stand down and be taken in for questioning."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Do they pay you extra for stupidity?" he asked of the group.

One of the members fidgeted nervously and said, "We're just doing our job."

"Shut it, Mitarashi," growled the leader. He was a burly wizard, looked to be a bit tougher than most people. "Are you two coming or do we need to use force?"

"Can't we talk it out?" asked Ryou.

"No."

"Fine then. Force." With a glow of the Ring, the shadows engulfed the small group who looked around nervously. The leader didn't look phased as he chuckled.

"You think a little darkness will help you?" he sneered.

"Oh, this is going to be more than that, mortal," growled Bakura as he chose his game.

* * *

"Not again," remarked Yugi as he and Seto stepped deftly around the glowing ball of shadows. "Malik AND Bakura this time?"

"It seems that way," remarked Seto. A Ministry wizard who had Apparated in with a few others, opened his mouth but Seto's arm merely whipped up and with a resounding CLANG, knocked him unconscious with the flat of his briefcase.

"So what, do we have to set the place on fire now?" asked Yugi.

"It seems that way," repeated Seto as he bonked another ministry wizard on the head. "Of course I have no qualms about setting this place on fire and let it burn to the ground."

"_Stupify_!" cried one and Seto blocked it with his case which absorbed the attack for him. "I must thank Ryou for the cold iron," he said with a smirk.

"Is that you being nice or sarcastic?" asked Yugi.

"Both, for once," said Seto. He caught another _Stupify_ on his case and grimaced. "Excuse me, Yugi."

There was sounds of mayhem from the nearby alley as Yugi wandered into the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello there," said a pretty witch with curled blonde hair and wore sparkling red high heels to match her robes. "What would you be having today?"

"I'll try some of that Butterbeer," said Yugi.

Madam Rosemerta smiled and poured him a glass. She then looked out the window at the glowing ball of darkness and Seto dealing with Ministry wizards in his own fashion. "My goodness, there's quite a bit of violence out there."

"Ministry wizards are intent on bringing us in," replied Yugi. He drained some of his drink and said, "Very good."

"Thank you love," she replied. "So you're one of those wizards that the Ministry is up in arms about? You're a bit shorter than I imagined you would be."

"Looks can be deceiving." Yugi then looked down as a rat squeaked. "Hey, there's a rat down there."

"Oh that won't do," said Rosemerta. She cast a few spells as the rat dodged them neatly. A soft glow from the puzzle and it flew into Yugi's hand. He looked the squirming creature over and said, "Hey, it's got a silver hand."

"Well, what do you know? Must be someone's pet then," said Rosemerta. "We'll just put it into a cage then."

The rat squealed some more as Seto walked in. The teenager smirked. "Playing with rats, Yugi?"

"Not really. Hmm... there's something different about this sort of rat." Yugi reached into his pocket and held up the Millennium Eye. Seto blinked.

"You KEEP your extra items on you at all times?"

"Of course," said Yugi as he placed it in front of his forehead as opposed to his eye. Any closer to his eye and it would gouge itself into a violet eye. It gleamed for a moment and Yugi gasped. Madam Rosemerta blinked.

"What's the problem dears?"

"Can you conjure up an unbreakable jar?" Yugi asked. The creature squealed and squirmed in his hands.

Rosemerta _accio_ed a jar and then charmed it. Yugi hurriedly dumped it into the jar and closed the lid after popping a few holes for air in the lid. "Thanks. This isn't a normal rat. It's a person."

"A person? Come on Yugi," snorted Seto.

"An animagus perhaps," said Rosemerta. "There's only a few registered ones this generation. Perhaps this is one of the many unregistered ones."

"His name is Peter Pettigrew," said Yugi, holding up the eye to his forehead again. It gleamed once and said, "He's the betrayer of the Potters, whatever that means."

Rosemerta went ashen and Seto shrugged. "So lets turn him over to the Ministry Flunkies out there and be done with it."

Yugi placed it on his forehead again and said, "He's in the service of someone named You-Know-Who."

"I don't know any You-Know-Who," said Seto and Rosemerta went paler. "Something you'd like to share with us?"

Rosemerta went over and poured them all a glass of Firewhiskey. Handing it to them who took it but didn't drink, she drank deeply. "That is Peter Pettigrew? Friend of Lily and James Potter? The one who was thought to be DEAD?"

"Apparently," said Yugi. Pettigrew squealed angrily but couldn't do a thing about it.

Rosemerta then said after taking another drink, "I'll firecall the professors up at the school."

* * *

"So this is the famous Peter Pettigrew, huh?" asked Bakura as he slid into the room where the professors were holding up the man within enchanted ropes that were made to contract if he tried to turn into a rat.

McGonagall looked up and frowned. "We're trying to get some information out of him but he's being rather stubborn."

Bakura grinned as he called in Malik. "That's what WE'RE here for. Give us as much time as we need. We'll get your information out of him."

McGonagall looked sceptical but she, Albus and Flitwick went out of the room.

Bakura's grin turned unholy. "Now then, Pettigrew is it? What are you doing here of all places? Dead men usually don't walk around."

Pettigrew looked defiant. "I... don't tell my Lords secrets to muggle scum!"

"He's being difficult," said Malik lazily as he drew out the Millennium Rod. "Shall I?"

"No, lets have some fun first," said Bakura as he drew out a knife from within his pockets. Malik's grin was unholy as he unsheathed the knife from his Millennium Rod.

"After you," said Malik politely.

"Why thank you."

* * *

"The screaming stopped," said Honda as he shuffled his deck in his hands. "You think they're done?"

"I doubt it," said Jounouchi as Honda set his deck in front of him. "Those two do nothing but love to torment people."

Suddenly Ryou stuck his head out and said, "Um, can you call for some potions? We need some re-growth potions here."

"What did you cut off?" asked Anzu, feeling a bit green.

"Hand, finger, toes," Ryou made an obscene gesture and every male crossed their legs.

Severus, the only adult there handed him some potions hurriedly. Ryou thanked him and retreated back into the room. There was a pained groan of re-growth and then a shriek of pain once more.

"They sound like they're having fun," said Seto as he casually tapped on his laptop. "Anzu, you have the design aesthetics. Look at this."

Anzu looked at the device on the screen and said, "Make this part push outwards and then the two panels slide out.

Seto nodded as he made the device do so on the screen. She nodded. "That works. Iron shielded?"

"Of course," replied Seto.

Yugi blinked as the door opened again. "Yugi," said Ryou, "I need to borrow the Tauk. Malik and I are on an impasse of how to proceed here. He wants to remove an ear and I want to remove his toes again."

Yugi, feeling a little ill, handed him the Tauk. There was a brief burst of light and Ryou handed it back. "Thank you, Yugi." He then switched to Bakura as he shut the door calling out, "Toes AND the ear!"

"I'm glad I'M not in there," said Anzu. The screaming turned high pitched again as Ryou stuck his head out of the door.

"Re-growth potion please," he said.

Severus handed him the potion. As the door closed, he remarked in english, "Your friends are sadistic."

"It's part of their charm," replied Seto in English.

* * *

"He wants some kind of prophesy," said Malik as he polished the Millennium Rod. "I'm sure old Snake-face is going to try at the end of the year through subtle means."

"This is very important for the Order," said Remus who they had reported to after their interrogation. Remus saw the blood splattered room and was ill at the sight. At least they left Peter mostly intact. "We're shipping Peter off to a holding house where we will keep him until he fesses up in front of the Wizengamot."

"Right. Nice work boys," said Mad-Eye. "A bit more pain than I would have used but nice work."

"Just doing our job," said Bakura as he smirked sinisterly. "You may want to keep him on painkillers for a while."

Peter moaned from his prone position slung over Remus's shoulder. He was still bound in the enchanted ropes as he hung pathetically.

The Order members nodded and with a sharp CRACK, Apparated.

Bakura then slapped his hands together. "Well, who's up for supper? I'm ready for a nice bloody steak."


	4. Day 4 : while holding a spork

Hogsmeade was quiet. And then, a ball of flame erupted in the middle of the town.

"Foolish mortals!" Bakura crowed, an evil grin on his face as he posed atop the store roof with one hand over his head pointed upwards. The other carried a large bag filled to the brim with assorted things. "The King of Thieves steals what he wants! No measly magical protection spells keeps me from my goals!"

Laughing insanely with angry wizards on his tail, he ran away with the contents of the Three Broomsticks. Everything that had not been nailed down and on fire was in his overstuffed sack as he bounded towards Hogwarts.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been in the area, looked at the flaming wreckage of a pile of brooms and then looked at Bakura fleeing while taunting every wizard on his tail. And then he sighed, shaking his head.

"I should have took up Tonks offer to guard the kid," he grumbled, walking away as Bakura's odd laugh echoed through the night.

* * *

When Someone Won't Take No For An Answer

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling.

Day 4 : ...while holding a spork...

* * *

"Aaaaah!" exclaimed Bakura as he slammed his glass onto the table, making it jump. "Nothing like a little alcohol when you have been denied the chance for it!"

Malik snorted and grabbed the nearby bottle. Pouring himself a whole glass, he chugged the fiery liquid down. "Well," said Malik as smoke spurted out of his ears, "It's about time we took the chance to do this. I thought you would have stolen these earlier."

Bakura snorted. "Strike when you least expect it. Ooooh, shinny!" He held up a golden spork in his hand. "I wonder how wizards came across the spork?"

"It's a mystery for the ages," deadpanned Honda from the other side of the table.

Yugi palmed his face as he reached for the glass. "Between the pair of you, I need a drink now."

Seto snorted from across the table. "I would offer to join you as this week has proven to be something I would like to forget, but I'm expecting an email from Mokuba and I'd rather not write a drunken email back to him."

"C'mon Kaiba," said Malik as he waved his arm around dangerously, almost swatting Rishid in the head who ate his breakfast. The stotic man ducked easily and returned to ignoring the antics of his brother. "You need to loosen up."

"Unlike most people, I need full control over my sensibilities," snapped Kaiba.

"Yugi!" exclaimed Anzu as Yugi downed another glass. "You know you can't hold your alcohol!"

Yugi snorted as he sipped at his drink. "C'mon Anzu, it's not that bad of a thing. Wizarding Alcohol apparently makes you sober within an hour."

Honda palmed his face and Jounouchi snorted in laughter. Anzu folded her arms. "That's not the point. What would your grandpa say if you were drinking?"

Yugi gave his childhood friend a look. "Grandpa has been feeding me this stuff since I was a kid whenever I had a cold. Why do you think I never got sick? The Firewhiskey burned the colds right out of me."

Jounouchi snapped his fingers. "Right! I remember that your grandpa had a bottle in the Fridge. He always brought it out whenever we had a cold."

There was a beep from Seto's open laptop and he opened it with a click of his mouse. A faint smirk came to his face. "Mokuba is sending me the prototypes via Airmail. He's already asked Yugi's grandfather for a clarity charm."

"Prototypes?" asked Honda through a mouthful of food.

"The Duel Disk Three," said Seto, turning his laptop around to show everyone. "We're going to have a miniature battle royal in the middle of Hogsmeade."

Malik snorted. "If you haven't noticed, there's only four of us who had gotten to the finals, Kaiba."

"When I say battle royal, I MEAN battle royal." Seto grinned. "It'll be the first introduction of Kaiba Corp into the wizarding world. We're going to have the worlds biggest multiplayer duel."

Honda grimaced. "Not again."

Anzu immediately pulled her deck from her jacket pocket. "I need help then," she said, setting her deck down on the table. "It's still built to Duellist Kingdom rules."

Seto immediately swung his briefcase onto the table with a CLUNK. "Here. Take what you need but I want them back. IF you win by some stroke or luck, or knock out either myself, Malik, Yugi or the mutt, I'll give you those cards."

Anzu smiled as she dug into the piles, checking for what she needed to strengthen her deck. "Just to make it fair, no God Cards," she added.

"Sounds good," said Ryou who had taken over before Bakura could get them plastered. "I don't like the thought of getting shot by Osiris again."

Malik smirked, a vicious grin. "You'd loose anyhow."

Seto counted out the people at the table and quickly wrote an email. Within a minute, another ding sounded from his laptop and he nodded to himself. "Mokuba is sending all of the prototypes. Prepare your decks. They'll be here by this afternoon."

"How does one get something from Japan here to Scotland so quickly?" asked Yugi.

"Kaiba Corps' Supersonic Jet."

* * *

"Honestly, he has such a fondness of heights," grumbled Anzu as she and Honda clambered up to the top of the Three Broomsticks. The others were getting into position all around the major points of the town, all within easy sight of each other.

"No kidding," replied Honda as he strapped on his disk. "Nice designs for these though."

Anzu nodded as Flitwick levitated himself up to her height. "Hello," the tiny professor greeted cheerfully. "I will be casting sonorous on you so that you can speak normally at a loud volume." Anzu turned to Honda and repeated it in Japanese and Honda nodded.

Most of the population of Hogsmeade had come out to see the spectacle on the rooftops as Seto who had been charmed first spoke loudly in English. "Welcome Hogsmeade to the Battle Royal! For those uneducated in muggle games, we are about to display Kaiba Corp technology in coordination with the game of Duel Monsters, said to have been played several thousand years in Egypt!"

"The rules are simple," continued Seto. "During the first turn of the duel, no one is allowed to attack a player until the last person in the cycle has been reached. Anything else is fair game."

Most of the wizards looked curious while others were scrambling to get a better seat. "Now," said Seto. "Introducing the players! Yugi Mutou, Malik Ishtar, Rishid Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Anzu Mazaki, Honda Hiroto and Katsuya Jounouchi!"

There was some applause as the disks hummed to life. "Duel!" the eight chorused in unison.

"I won the die roll so I'm going first!" called out Ryou as he drew his first card. No one bothered with English anyhow so they all mutually agreed to play in Japanese while a wizard who was fluent in it, tried to translate hurriedly. "I place two cards face down and summon Headless Knight in attack position!"

A suit of armour without a head burst from his card and hovered just above street level as two cards appeared face down. "End of turn!"

"Draw!" called out Jounouchi, making his draw. "I summon Landostar Swordsman in attack position!"

The small round faced warrior appeared on the field as Jounouchi set two cards face down. "End of Turn!"

"Draw!" Yugi drew and placed a magic or trap card face down and then slapped a card vertically. "Queens Knight, attack position! End of turn!"

Honda drew and grimaced before setting two face down magic cards face down onto the field and passed his turn. Malik did the same with two of his magic or trap cards and summoned a monster face down.

Rishid drew and nodded to himself. "I activate the magic card Pharoah's Shrine! Then I set four cards face down. That ends my turn." The huge shrine rose up behind him and loomed over Hogsmeade.

"Hey Rishid! You still using that trap deck of yours?" jeered Jounouchi from his rooftop.

Rishid smirked. "I've made a few modifications since our last duel. In fact, I'll make the first move myself! Reveal trap card! Sixth Sense!"

One of Rishid's trap cards flipped upright as the Egyptian smirked. "Here's how it works. I call two numbers and my opponent rolls a die. If it lands on one of the numbers I chose, I get to draw that many cards from my deck. If it does not however, I send the number of cards that was rolled from the top of my deck to the graveyard."

"Say what!" exclaimed Jounouchi. "Of all the rotten..!"

"Just for that, Jounouchi, YOU get to roll! And I call five or six!"

Jounouchi grimaced as the die appeared on the field. He pointed his hand and it flipped into the air. All eyes were on the large red die as it bounced three times, rolled over and landed on a five. Rishid smiled and he drew five cards.

"Great," grumbled Malik. "Now Rishid has a massive lead on us."

Rishid ended his turn and it came to Anzu's turn. Drawing, she held up her card. "I play Jar of Greed, drawing two cards."

Inspecting her hand, she placed two cards face down and summoned a Volt Girl in attack position. Passing her turn, it came to Seto who drew his card and smirked.

"Two cards face down. Then I summon Blood Volus in attack position!"

The Blood Volus appeared and he smirked, pointing towards Jounouchi. "Attack Jounouchi's Landostar Swordsman!"

With a great cry, the Blood Volus sped towards the Landostar Swordsman who rushed towards the Blood Volus, its own sword drawn.

"Activate Magic Arm Shield!" cried Jounouchi as a shield appeared on the Landostar Swordsman's arm. It reached out and ensnared the Volt Girl who looked positively shocked at being reeled in like a fish. Her exclamation of shock was short lived as she and the Blood Volus smashed up against each other, causing twin shouts of outrage.

"Jounouchi!" shouted Anzu. "That was low!"

"I agree with Mazaki," growled Seto, more frustrated loosing his monster than anything. Finding nothing, he passed his turn.

Ryou laughed. "Thanks for making my job easier, Jounouchi! I sacrifice Headless Knight for Demon King of the Underworld: Ha-Des!"

The large demonic monarch appeared and chuckled. Ryou pointed towards Seto who had nothing on the field. "Attack Kaiba directly!"

"Activate Destruction Ring!" said Kaiba, his ring appearing on Ha-Des' neck. "And just to be safe, I'll chain with Chalkboard Eraser Trap! That makes Ryou discard one card from his hand."

Ryou flinched as his life dropped sharply from 4000 to 1550. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Jounouchi drew and held up his card. "I play Jar of Greed, drawing two cards. Then, I sacrifice my Landostar Swordsman for Android Psycho Shocker, in attack position!"

The large green android burst from the card and settled onto the field. Jounouchi snickered. "Looks like your traps are all useless."

Rishid arched an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. Reveal face down magic card. Book of the Moon! Now it flips your Psycho Shocker into face down defence position."

"Crap," grunted Jounouchi as he set a magic or trap card face down and passed his turn.

Yugi drew and slapped down a monster onto the field. "I summon Kings Knight, in attack position! Then I use the ability to special summon Jacks Knight to the field, also in attack position. Then I'll set two cards. Now, Kings Knight, attack Honda directly!"

"I don't think so!" cried Honda as he tossed a card into his graveyard. "I activate Holy Life Barrier! It reduces all damage done to me in a turn to zero."

The attack hit home and Honda was shoved backwards but no damage took place.

Yugi frowned and targeted Jacks Knight onto Jounouchi. The Psycho Shocker was destroyed with a swing of the sword. "Queens Knight, attack Malik's face down card!"

Malik chuckled as it flipped over, revealing a large hooded figure with a long wickedly sharp knife. "Night Assassin reverses itself, and destroys your Jacks Knight, Yugi."

Yugi set a card and ended his turn.

Honda drew and slid a card into his disk. "I activate Fusion! Offering Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Dragon Ruler - Lord of Dragons from my hand. King Dragoon, sign of attack!"

A dragon appeared on his side of the field as Honda held up another card. "Using it's effect, I summon Tyrant Dragon, sign of attack!"

The giant golden dragon appeared on the field as Honda pointed at Yugi. "Attack both his monsters, Tyrant Dragon!"

The Tyrant Dragon blew both of Yugi's cards into nothing, dropping his life sharply. Setting a card, Honda ended his turn.

"Activate three Avatar of Apophis!" exclaimed Rishid. "And then I'll set another magic or trap card. Attack Yugi Mutou!"

Yugi yelped as his life was dropped to zero. People STARED.

"No way, we beat Yugi!" exclaimed Malik, letting out a whoop of victory as Honda set up a magic or trap card.

Bakura suddenly took control of Ryou and laughed. "Looks like your game is off today Pharoah!"

"Shut it, Tomb Robber!" yelled the other Yugi who had taken control as well.

"Guys, pay attention?" said Anzu as she set up a face down magic or trap card and passed her turn.

"Yes, because this is going to spell all of your doom!" said Seto. "I draw! And then I activate Distressing Choice!"

Selecting five cards, he showed it to Anzu who gave him a Killer Snake. "Now, here's where it all ends! First I activate Coins from Heaven which makes everyone draw till we all have six cards! Then I remove one light monster and one dark monster to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Messenger of the End!"

The huge Chaos Emperor Dragon materialized in a burst of light and let out a roar. "Chaos Emperor Dragon, use your effect to wipe the field and hand!"

"WHAT!" came the exclamation of horror and shock as the combined amount of cards in everyone's hand would end the game right there. The Chaos Emperor Dragon spat a long flame which wrapped around everything before they all exploded.

Rishid was the first to act with a cry of "Activate Pikeru's Magic Ring!" Honda was right behind him with a yell of "Chalkboard Eraser Trap, activate!"

Anzu flipped her face down trap, revealing it to be another Pikeru's Magic Ring while Jounouchi was the one who activated a Chalkboard Eraser Trap as well. Ryou and Malik groaned and sent their whole hands and fields to the graveyard, conceding as their life dropped to zero.

Seto smirked as he ended his turn with full life.

"Okay, it's down to us?" asked Jounouchi. "I summon Panther Warrior, sign of attack! That'll end my turn."

"I draw as well," rumbled Rishid, "and I set one card face down. End of turn."

"Draw," announced Honda. "Whoo, I play Jar of Greed, drawing two. And then I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defence position. End."

Anzu drew and nodded to herself. "Coins from Heaven. Everyone draw!"

"Thanks Anzu," called out Jounouchi. "That was great!"

"I'm not done," said Anzu as she summoned Injection Angel Lily in attack position. "Attack Jounouchi!"

"ACK!" exclaimed Jounouchi as the Lily slammed into the Panther Warrior, needle point first. "And you paid huh?"

"Yep," said Anzu as her life dropped to 2000. Setting up a magic or trap card, she ended her turn."

"Right, so it's back to me," said Seto as he drew. "I'll summon Paladin of White Dragon by playing White Dragon Decent! Attack Rishid!"

"Reveal face down trap! Negate Attack!" The attack stopped cold.

"I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Seto. "That will end my turn."

Jounouchi drew and smirked. "Hey Kaiba? Take this! I play Monster Reborn to special summon your Chaos Emperor Dragon to the field!"

"What!" asked Seto in shock.

"Attack Kaiba's Blue Eyes!" yelled Jounouchi.

The pair of blasts from either end collided and wiped out both monsters in a single hit. Jounouchi smirked at him as he ended his turn.

Rishid shook his head. "Useless gesture," he uttered as he activated his face down card of Cry of the Living Dead. "Antique Gear Beast, attack position! Then I activate Limiter Removal which brings him up from 2400 to 4800. Attack Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi yelped as he was blown away.

Honda whistled. "Man, that was harsh. I play Monster Reborn as well, this time bringing back Kaiba's Blue Eyes!"

Kaiba glared at Honda who smirked and played his own Premature Burial. "And then I bring back Tyrant Dragon! Now, finish off Rishid!"

After the spectacular blast faded, Rishid nodded as his disk counted down to 0. "It is up to the three of you now."

Anzu sighed. "Just no pressure, huh? I summon Exclusivity Virus in attack position! Then I discard my Killer Snake and declare Dragon!"

Both monsters exploded into nothing and Anzu hit Honda for 1600. Setting up two cards, she ended her turn.

"Well, it's down to us," remarked Seto as he drew. "I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon with Monster Reborn!"

The huge Blue Eyes erupted from the disk and Honda swallowed. "Crap, I'm open!"

"Now, I also summon Spear Dragon in attack position! Attack Honda and finish him off!"

Twin blasts of lightning and wind hammered at Honda as his life dropped to zero. Shaking himself off, Honda looked at Anzu. "You're up."

"No pressure," repeated Anzu as she drew. "All right Seto, time to take you down!"

Seto smirked. "I think Bakura said it best. Bring it."

"I will! I remove three light and three dark monsters to special summon two Chaos Sorcerers and Chaos Soldier- Messenger of the Beginning! Chaos Sorcerer number one, remove his Blue Eyes from the game!"

In a sparkle, the Blue Eyes vanished. Kaiba had barely a chance to do anything when the Chaos Soldier came flying at his monster, cutting the Spear Dragon in half and then passing his sword through him. Chaos Sorcerer was behind him with a twin blast of light and dark magic.

And in the stunned silence, Bakura exclaimed, "HA! Kaiba got slapped down by Mazaki? Classic!"

The crowd who had watched the duel erupted into loud cheering as the winner of the duel celebrated on top of the roof.

* * *

"A deal is a deal, Anzu, you get to keep the cards," said Seto.

"Man, I can't believe I lost," grumbled Jounouchi.

"You can't believe it? I can't believe Yugi lost," remarked Honda. "Right off the bat too."

"I think the Tomb Robber is doing a jig," remarked Malik, casting a glance. Sure enough, Bakura had taken control and was dancing a jig. the other Yugi had taken control as well and he was steaming mad.

"Good news though," put in Seto. "I have gathered over fifty orders for Duel Disks and boxes of Duel Monsters. We'll have this place saturated in no time."

"And of course this is all because you're so nice, huh Seto?" remarked Honda with a smirk.

"Of course," replied Seto with a smirk of his own.


	5. Day 5 : and offering your spleen as dinn...

"I won't go in there!"

"Are you a man or a mouse?" snapped the Auror Captain. "We need to go in there and arrest those troublemakers."

"But we can't, they have diplomatic immunity."

"Fudge will HAVE our diplomatic immunity if we fail to bring in these troublemakers. Now move!"

"The portrait, it's opening!"

"Stand ready men!"

Screaming ensured as the men were sent into hysterics. Honda looked at them as they ran away in terror, gibbering madly. Looking at his hand, which carried a large butcher knife, he then looked at Bakura who stood smirking in the background. "Someday you're going to have to tell me what you DID to these guys to set them off like that with a little knife like this."

"Later, mortal. Lets get lunch before the idiot Pharaoh and the Mutt eat everything."

* * *

When Someone Won't Take No For An Answer

Written By Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters is owned by Kazuki Takakashi and Studio Dice. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. All characters are used for non-profit and for entertainment purposes only.

Day 5 : ... and offering your spleen as dinner.

* * *

The wizarding world would breathe a collective sigh of relief as the announcement came. Aurors wept in joy as their job to bring in the group of troublemakers from Japan ended. And most likely than not, people stared in shock and horror as construction crews emblazoned with the logo of Kaiba Corp rolled into Hogsmeade.

Muggles. MUGGLES! The outcry was far and wide as muggles came, yelling and moving their big loud machines everywhere. Wizarding folk scattered and clasped their hands around their ears in order to stop the loud clanging of the machines. Several of the giant bulldozers rumbled across the land and the sound of helicopters filled the sky, bringing the materials needed for construction.

Madam Rosemerta stomped out of her tavern and made her way straight for the lead muggle. Folding her arms, she cleared her throat.

The lead man, a big burly fellow with giant oversized lips looked at her and twitched his helmet. "Hello ma'am. What can I do for you today?" he asked in heavily accented English.

"You could start by telling us what you people are doing here," said Rosemerta crossly.

"Seto Kaiba's orders ma'am. We're commissioned to build a Kaiba Corp outlet here, magical branch. Fortified with Cold Iron in case of attack, and the inside is technology with magical mixes and wards. Don't worry yourself about it. Most of us will forget we were here anyhow once we're all done." He smiled pleasantly. "Sorry about the mess, but we're using specialized technology to build in a magical area." Turning to his companions, he yelled out to them. "All right, start drawing people!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt watched the group of men and woman start in on drawing a huge circle in a large vacant lot in the middle of Hogsmeade. "Hmm... that's interesting."

"Wotcher, Kingsley!" greeted Tonks as she walked up. "What a ruckus. What is this anyhow?"

"Muggle construction group," answered Kingsley, earning a surprised look from Tonks.

"Muggles? Kingsley, did you say muggles? Muggles, here, in Hogsmeade of all places?"

"Muggles who obviously know magic," said Kingsley, gesturing to the large circle that was being drawn into the ground and filled in with some red powder. "Looks like a circle of binding, but the anti-muggle ward inscriptions are all wrong."

"That's Celtic, mixed in with Egyptian Hieroglyphics and from what it looks like, Aztec and Native American rune-circle markings. I think they're actually going to bind the land to work with the natural currents of magic we wizards produce. Fascinating."

"Mind running that again in pure English, Tonks?" asked Kingsley.

"In short they are making a muggle building that will support and allow magic to interact with the land and everything within the marking. Once it burns into place and is given the proper power infusion. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that the ward will work splendidly with muggle technology while letting the natural magic to flow into their machines without disrupting their electrical thingies."

* * *

"Construction is on schedule, Mr. Kaiba," said Roland, giving his employer a polite nod.

"Excellent. Mokuba is at the site now?"

"Yes sir," said Roland. "Along with Mister Sugoroku and a visitor."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "What sort of visitor?"

Roland swallowed at the display of Seto's infamous cold temper. "Well, he's right behind you, Mr. Kaiba, sir."

Seto turned and wished he hadn't as the man grabbed him in a giant hug and swung him around like he was a puppy. "Kaiba-boy! It's good to see you again! It's been what, a year since we last met?"

"Pegasus, let me go this instant!" yelled Seto.

Pegasus pouted and let the younger teenager go. "For shame Kaiba-boy, I spend good money to crawl out of bed when I'm still suffering from acute magical depletion just to get your new building up and running? I'm shocked at your lack of trust."

"The last time we met, you shoved my soul into a card!" snarled Seto.

"Oh, so are we admitting magic is real?"

"Just... don't... go... there..."

Pegasus smirked. "Seriously Kaiba-boy, when I heard you had gone to the magical world, I jumped at the chance. And when Mokuba started commissioning men and women to go and make your outlet, I thought to myself that you needed help. After all, Cold Iron in a magical town will just make things harder in the long run."

"And I suppose you have an answer to this?" snapped Seto.

"But of course! After all, Industrial Illusions is mostly cold iron itself, but many of my employees are magical. I'm sure Sherman and Patrick up on level 17 would be appalled if their magical coffee maker couldn't work due to the incompatible mix of the land."

Leading Seto towards the large set of windows, he gestured. "Look, Sugoroku is already down there, making sure the first circle of warding is complete. It will allow magic to freely interact with the technology in the building, not that you care seeing that cold iron tends to get in the way of magic. Once that thing lights up and burns itself into the ground, we can start digging and laying the foundation. After the foundation is set, a second layer of magic will be added, preventing intrusion of the evil kind. Third and fourth layers will be set with a capping layer on the top floor. Of course we will have to get someone skilled enough to renew the wards and any muggle working there will have to be exposed to the clarity charm for a while, till the magic on the third layer of the building will sink into their being, allowing them to work in magical places."

"So what do you get out of this, anyhow?"

Pegasus smirked. "Face it Kaiba-boy, if you were to work with the wizards, they'd go on a reversed wizarding hunt for muggles. And I mean for the sporting kind. Being that Industrial Illusions is closely working with the American Magical Embassy, my suggestion is to make it a dual outlet. For magical Duel Monster cards and muggle technology that has been adapted to the area around us. Magic and technology don't mix often, but I know enough to make it work. And besides, the new magical cards are so precious, it's simply sinful!"

Holding up a card that was labelled in his original English language, Kaiba was surprised to see the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon suddenly look at him, snigger and give him a Japanese Red Eye. "Precious, isn't he?" said Pegasus, cuddling the card. "I have two decks, one muggle, one magical. Of course if I used the magical cards, it would have shorted out the Duel Platform. And obviously we wouldn't want to plummet to our doom."

Seto folded his arms and glanced over the construction site from the vantage point they stood at. "So why are you here anyhow? Obviously it's not because you just wanted to draw some circles in the dirt."

"Frankly I'm here to speak to Yugi-boy," said Pegasus.

Kaiba smirked. "You'll have your chance. He's right behind you staring in open mouthed shock."

"Pegasus!"

Pegasus grinned and turned around with arms outstretched in a hug. "Yugi-boy, good to see you!"

Yugi made an OOF sound as the older man grabbed him in a tremendous hug and let go. "I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Yugi.

Pegasus chuckled. "Faked it. Although I WAS bedridden for months suffering from severe magical depletion."

"What are you here for anyhow?" asked Yugi curiously. "It can't be for something simple."

"Perceptive as ever, Yugi-boy. Very well. When we had our duel during Duellist Kingdom, I lay down some rules regarding the outcome of the duel. One of them was the promise that the winner would receive 60 of the company's stock, in essence becoming CEO of Industrial Illusions."

Yugi gaped at Pegasus in open-mouthed shock. Kaiba was no better; his eyes bigger than they normally were and one of his hands were twitching involuntarily. _I owe Honda five hundred yen!_ "You can't be serious! I can't run a company all by myself!"

Pegasus folded his arms. "Yugi-boy, this is NOT up for debate! You have your grandfather, Croquet is already handling the production of the recent cards, you have resources and you have ALL of my research for the next few sets of cards. Face it, no one but the King of Games would I be offering this to. Besides, your grandfather has buried the hatchet, and I think he's actually planning to personalize one of the rooms at I2 and move your mother there when you are ready to go to assume the head of my company AND you already own sixty percent of the stock while I have my twenty percent. The rest is divided up between shareholders and a private hold for anyone you wish to marry and give as a present to."

"This is kind of a lot to take in all of a sudden," said Yugi. "What about school? I'm only going into third year of high school before I graduate."

"Once you do, the chair is waiting for you. Any college courses can be handled at the San Francisco Community College while you run the company part-time. Of course you would be needed to perform any executive decisions but in all, it isn't that hard to do. Croquet is doing just fine and he has no training in a formal business course." Pegasus smiled and clasped a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'm serious Yugi-boy. If there's ANYONE that I would want to assume the head of my company, its you."

"Well... All right. After all, we have to keep the game fresh."

Pegasus clapped his hands. "Splendid! Now, Kaiba-boy, don't you sneak away. I have some concerns about the location where you are building Duel Academy."

"What about them?" asked Seto.

"That place is BRIMMING with magic. Certainly you would know that at best, students who go there could be in danger at any time."

"Construction is on schedule," said Seto dismissively. "If you're so concerned, go and burn a circle into the concrete."

"I'm serious, Kaiba-boy. That place is the resting place of the three Legendary Demons."

"Say what?" asked Seto, raising an eyebrow.

"Even though there are the three God Cards, Osiris, Ra and Obelisk, so must there be evil as well. I knew this when I created the three God Cards and when I did, I realized there must be balance as I went and created the three Legendary Demons. The three Legendary Demons are under seven levels of seals however and each piece of the seal will be given to the headmaster of the academy. Make sure when you hire someone, make sure they're trustworthy enough to protect the seals with their LIFE."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll borrow my Millennium Eye from Yugi-boy and force your soul into a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon Plushie until you relent."

"You're sick."

"Yes, and I KNOW how to use the Eye. After all, this one isn't doing things the same way." Pegasus raised the hair over his covered eye and Seto recoiled at the blue eye that spun around on its own violation. "Wonderful, isn't it? It's a magical world prosthetic, top of the line. It can see through walls, invisibility cloaks and anything else."

"I was WONDERING how you knew I had your Eye," said Yugi.

"Quite right. While I am the former owner, I do not wish to take it back. I am sure that events are in motion. While I don't need a magical eye to see things anymore, this one working quite well, I'm sure that something has begun." Pegasus sighed and covered his magical blue eye again, letting his hair settle over his face. "Come now! I hear the House Elves are top notch in their cooking. I have been looking forward to tasting their work."

* * *

"So is anyone weirded out from this turn of events?" said Jounouchi.

"More like the fact that Pegasus is making jokes with Mokuba and Sugoroku like they were old friends, despite the obvious bad blood between them?" Anzu pointed out.

"That, and he isn't freaking out at the idiot Tomb Robber sitting across him, throwing in the lewd joke every so often," finished Malik.

"I have this feeling that Bakura is still planning something," said Honda.

"I must agree with Honda," said Rishid as he sipped at his stew. "One does not become your friend, despite the presence of one who would gleefully destroy the world being your current drinking friend and fellow arsonist."

"Like we need something like that. Hey, our flight is today. Shouldn't we be packing soon?" asked Anzu.

"Kaiba is staying behind for a while, making sure no one slacks off. And Mokuba is also staying as well, as he wants to see the grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. We're all getting a ride on the Hogwarts Express since our fight is at 2 am in the morning." Answered Jounouchi.

"Lucky," grumbled Malik. "Mine is at 4 am."

"I'm going to miss this place," said Bakura suddenly. He stomped twice and yelled, "Oi, Elves! Rare steak, and that means blood! And a pint of beer!"

The food appeared on his side of the table and Bakura grinned savagely as he ripped into his bloody steak like some kind of wild man. Taking a huge dripping piece of meat and eating it with his fingers, he chased it down with a huge drink of his beer. "Aaaah, where else can you get raw steaks and Egyptian Beer? I swear this is the EXACT brew I drank five thousand years ago in my favorite tavern."

"Egyptian Beer? OLD beer?" asked Malik as he stomped on the floor twice. A tankard appeared and he drank deeply. Slamming down the tankard, he let out a whoop. "WOW, that IS good! It's really old too, aged!"

Rishid stomped his foot twice and a similar tankard appeared. Taking a sip instead of a giant chug, he nodded. "Yes, this is a very old brew. It must have been kept very well."

"I wonder if we can get one of those House Elves to bring a few barrels back home," remarked Bakura idly. "I should see about asking Dumbledore for some."

"Elves or beer barrels?" asked Yugi wryly.

"Both," said Bakura with a wide grin. "Evil Minions are always good when they're enslaved to your will."

There was a general rolling of eyes as Sugoroku tapped his foot onto the floor. "Anything for you, Pegasus?"

"Red Wine. If you could get one from say, France, around the 1700 mark?"

Tapping his foot twice, a tankard of Egyptian Beer and a delicate glass with a bottle next to it appeared, filled with a deep red wine. Pegasus sipped at his drink and his eyes lit up. "Incredible. It is a truly remarkable vintage with such a mix of a delicate taste and the full body of a wine of the century. I will be asking Dumbledore for several bottles of this fine vintage."

"It is good that you approve, Mr. Crawford," said Dumbledore from behind them. More than one of the visitors jumped at the voice. "I would be more than happy to transfer a few barrels of our Egyptian Beer and Arc de Triumph wine, 1701."

"Thank you for allowing us to visit," said Anzu, bowing politely as she spoke for the rest of the non-English speakers. "I'm sure that I would love to visit again."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "You and your friends are always welcome at Hogwarts, Miss Mazaki. Your antics have given us a reason for expanding into the Muggle world and allowing technology into Hogwarts. A few of my staff members have acquired a few of Mr. Kaiba's Duel Disks and several boxes of cards. I am certain that this game, as well as technology will catch on in our world."

"Looks like we created a monster," remarked Seto with a smirk.

"I also fear that this world is in for some trouble later on," said Dumbledore. "The Dark Lord Voldemort has arisen before the end of summer, and Mr. Harry Potter faced him in a duel. A student of ours died in the process as well. So far, I have had no replies to the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I may have to let the Ministry Appointed Professor take the position."

Sugoroku rubbed his chin. "Well, that is quite the predicament. I would offer to take up the position, Professor Dumbledore, but I have to see Yugi through the rest of his story. And the Pharaoh as well."

"I understand," said Dumbledore.

"Though, if you require assistance, my resources are available for your disposal," said Sugoroku.

"As with my own as well," added Pegasus. "I may not be a normal mage, but I have learned magic on my own. If you could lead me to the basement, I can reinforce your wards and build a ward that will allow technology and cold iron to work on Hogwarts grounds. Although I WILL require the assistance of some of your Professors in order to carve the circle into the ground."

Professor Dumbledore's expression lit up. "You can manage that? No one has adjusted the wards of Hogwarts in centuries."

"Please," said Pegasus flippantly. "The ancient Aztec people were the first ones to use Metal magic. Then the Eastern Mages used it as well. This is just an extension of their work, using liberal applications of magic from various types and a personal favorite item of mine."

"I will help as well," said Sugoroku. "A second warding will keep the technology from dying out prematurely as well as muggles who have received the clarity charm to retain their ability to work in the surrounding area for extended periods of time."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Please notify one of my professors when you are ready to begin."

* * *

"Well, this is it. We're leaving the magical world." Said Yugi.

"It's been a long trip, I must admit," said Ryou. His hair turned upwards a little and Bakura smirked. "Just don't think I will be going soft on you, idiot Pharaoh. The King of Thieves goes soft on NO ONE."

"I think the English said it best; Bring it." Snapped back the irate Pharaoh.

"And there they go," sighed Honda as the two dark sides snapped and snarled at each other. "Do you suppose they will be at each others throats the whole plane ride back?"

"If it comes to that, we're putting them on opposite sides of the plane." Said Jounouchi as he settled into his seat to wait for the flight. Four hours for international flights, especially flights in the middle of the night, was extremely frustrating. He yawned tremendously and settled down into his seat. "Wake me up when it's time to board."

Anzu giggled. "Best wake up when we kick you. Otherwise we'll be leaving you in England."

"I'm sure Kaiba would LOVE to give me a lift," muttered Jounouchi as he settled down into his chair.

"You take that back, idiot Tomb Robber!"

"You and what JSDF, idiot Pharaoh!"

"Grrrr..."

"GRRRRRR!"

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

A punch.

"Oh that does it! Have at you!"

"C'mon ya pansy!"

"What are you gonna do, bleed on me?"

"Ow, quit gnawing at my ankles!"

"You taste like old mummified remains, idiot Pharaoh."

"I'll have you know I am ROYAL!"

"A Royal PAIN!"

"Is that the best you can do, you Indiana Jones Wannabe?"

"Ouch, that stung. Did your mother teach you that or did your little light teach you that when he was on his knees!"

"I do NOT swing that way!"

"And I'm sure half of Khmnet would agree with you Mr. Most Handsome Man of 5000 BC."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

"You Infinity."

"You Infinity times three."

"Oh, was that a challenge I hear for the worlds biggest stupid remark?"

Malik watched in open-mouthed shock at the level of maturity his Pharaoh and the idiot Tomb Robber displayed. "Are they always like this?"

"This is as much as we see without them coming to real blows." Answered Honda. He yawned and turned over in his chair. "Wake me up when they start yelling at each other in Ancient Egyptian. That's always funny to see."

"May the fleas of a thousand camels infest your armpits!"

"Ibis give you a heart attack!"

Rishid palmed his face. And the week had begun so well too.


End file.
